


you were my daydream, but now you're my nightmare

by adrian (MxDucktective)



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxDucktective/pseuds/adrian
Summary: benkei has a nightmare about a stranger — a stranger named kyoya tategami
Relationships: Hanawa Benkei & Tategami Kyouya, Hanawa Benkei/Tategami Kyouya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	you were my daydream, but now you're my nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> the title was inspired by a pvris song. this fic draws from both the anime and the manga (the notes at the end will elaborate).

Benkei's eyes shot open.

It was the middle of the night in the Face Hunter's base. The warm nights of summer were long gone, chased away by the cool autumn wind. On summer nights, the Face Hunters would lie in the grass outside of their base and sleep beneath the stars. It was too cold for that now.

Taking shelter in their base, most of the Face Hunters had piled themselves into a heap of bodies and blankets. They snored in unison as they huddled for warmth. As their former leader, Benkei had the privilege of owning his own sleeping bag. Despite the fact that Kyoya was now leader, Benkei remained separate from the group as Kyoya's right hand man, lining up their respective sleeping bags every night after sundown.

Kyoya had offered to buy sleeping bags for the whole gang soon after becoming leader, but the Face Hunters preferred to conserve their warmth as a group. Although Kyoya admired their collective resilience, he never enjoyed being surrounded by the whole pack. He just wasn't the type. He tended to refer to himself a lone wolf, but he still enjoyed the company of a trusted few. Especially Benkei.

_That's right_ , Benkei reminded himself. Kyoya enjoyed his company. This Kyoya, that is. The real Kyoya. The one lying beside him, intently staring at the ceiling beams despite the fact that it was the middle of the night.

Benkei opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as he parted his lips, he found himself gasping for air. He tried to clear his mind, but all of his thoughts were trampled by memories of the dream that had woken him. Leone's howling wind whipping past his ears as the ceiling beam crashed onto his back. Kenta trembling beneath him as he cried out in pain. The heel of Kyoya's shoe digging into his arm as he struggled to protect Bull and Saggitario. Kyoya's manic laughter echoing through the stadium as Leone faced off against Pegasis. Kyoya's exhausted body collapsing after Daidoji's surprise helicopter attack. Kyoya waking up in the hospital and looking at him like a stranger. Every annoyed glare and scathing remark that came after.

Immediately noticing the change in his friend's breathing pattern, Kyoya rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow. Beneath Kyoya's gaze, Benkei found himself hyper aware of the sweat beading on his forehead and the wisps of hair curling as they stuck to it. He was a total mess.

"Benkei?" Kyoya whispered. "What's wrong?"

Benkei paused, swallowing his nerves before he spoke.

"I had a nightmare."

Kyoya made a strange noise in the back of his throat — something between a sigh and a growl. "Don't worry, pal. I'm sure we'd crush whatever you dreamed about — monster or beast or whatever."

Benkei shook his head. "It wasn't about a monster or a beast or anything like that. It was about you."

"Me?" Kyoya echoed.

"Mhm. Can I…?"

"Of course."

With permission granted, Benkei began to explain his dream. He started with a deep breath and a heavy sigh. His nerves were strung so painfully tight, but he was able to find relief in the sound of the other Face Hunters snoring.

"Well, um… In the dream, we were friends — I think — but everything was really different. The way we met was the same, but after that… Daidoji kidnapped you for some weird experiment thing and made you lose your mind. After he let you go, you only wanted to hurt me and Ginga and Kenta and the rest of Face Hunters. You even stomped all over me and told me you didn't want me around. Ginga eventually brought you back to your senses, but…"

"But?"

Benkei let out another shaky sigh, tightening his fist as it rested on top of the sleeping bag.

"You were never the same after that. Every time I tried to… um… every time I tried to get closer to you, you pushed me away. Literally, sometimes. You were so mean to everyone for no reason, and it was like you didn't even care about your friends. You just wanted to be alone all the time."

Kyoya groaned and collapsed onto his back. The sleeping bag hardly cushioned his skull, but he was used to that. Interpreting his reaction as annoyance, Benkei panicked.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kyoya. That was a really stupid —"

"No," Kyoya cut him off. "It's not stupid." He exhaled, and the force of his breath pushed his jagged bangs out of his face for a moment.

"Honestly, I feel like that sometimes. Like I'm too much of a lone wolf. Always pushing people away by going it alone. My brother. My old man. Even Ginga and Kenta and the other Face Hunters. I just can't stand being around 'em all the time."

The Leone Blader laughed miserably.

"Everyone must think I can't stand 'em in general."

Benkei shook his head forcefully and began to ramble.

"I've never felt that way about you, Kyoya! Really, you're more of a lion than a wolf, but I'm sure you already knew that thanks to your Bey and all. E-Either way, you're not a mean person at all! You just don't need to look for attention from others because you're already confident in yourself! The other Face Hunters look up to you as a leader, and I'm sure Ginga and Kenta look up to you too!"

The Bull Blader took a deep breath before continuing.

"I just, um… I don't want to annoy you… I'm so loud and stubborn all the time, especially when you're around. It must be annoying."

"You don't annoy me, Benkei. You're not annoying."

Tears welled in Benkei's tired eyes. Deep down, he had been desperate to hear those words from Kyoya for a long time, but there was never a proper moment to bring up his insecurities. His nightmare, as terrible as it was, had provided the opportunity for this emotional catharsis. The feeling was overwhelming, but he was grateful. He needed this.

"I mean it," Kyoya continued. "When I met you that day beneath the bridge, you were stubborn as hell. No matter how many times I beat you, you kept getting back up, and I, uh… I admire that about you. Your stubborn heart. I'd be a fool to try to push someone like you away. You'd just keep coming back."

Benkei sniffled.

"I'm glad for that, of course. I'd never wanna push you away, anyway," Kyoya added, realizing that his words could be misinterpreted. "I'm bad with people. Especially my old man. I can't stay in one place for long. But if there's one person I always want around, it's you."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," Benkei cried, voice breaking a little as he tried to keep himself from blubbering. "No matter what happens, I'm never leaving your side! That's what I promised on that day, isn't it?"

"You sure did. I'll never forget that."

Benkei sniffled again. "Ah... Thank you, Kyoya."

Kyoya snorted. "What are you thanking me for? Idiot."

Rolling back onto his side, Kyoya reached out and placed his palm over Benkei's fist. It was warm. Coincidentally, Benkei's face was also warm. Since it was dark, neither of the two could see the heat on each other's cheeks.

Closing his eyes, Benkei rested his other palm over Kyoya's hand. Kyoya responded with a humming sound that resembled a purr. Before long, the pair had already drifted off to sleep. Together, hand in hand, they slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> i recently found an ongoing translation of the MFB manga, and i was blown away by the difference in kyoya's personality compared to the anime. i was really obsessed with this ship in middle school, but — looking back — i'm just disappointed with how the anime turned benkei into a gag character (especially in the latter two seasons) and made kyoya a raging jerk for no reason. reading the manga has been a huge pleasant surprise since kyoya is so much nicer and benkei is given the respect he deserves. still, the anime had a huge effect on my life, so i wanted to include it — even if only as a nightmare. it's been years since my beyblade days, but i just want benkei to know that he's loved and appreciated. especially by kyoya.


End file.
